


His Warmth

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Louis [Twdg] x my male ocs stuff 💙♡ [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Although nothing really happens, Attraction and Affection, Behind Blue Eyes, Blushing, Consensual, Cuddling, Gentleness, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationship, Inspired by Music, Interracial Relationship, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Rain, Silence, Sleepy Kisses, Slow Dancing, Staying close, Talking, Touching, Warm, loving relationship, referenced sexual content, warmth & nuzzled against each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'Use the sleeves of my sweater. Touch my neck and I'll touch yours. He knows what I think about. And what I think about. One love. Just us, you find out. Nothing that wouldn't wanna tell you about no. 'Cause it's too cold whoa. For you here and now. So let me hold whoa. Both your hands in the holes of my sweater. And if I may just take your breath away. I don't mind if there's not much to say. Sometimes the silence guides our minds to. So move to a place so far away. These hearts adore, every other beat the other one beats for. Inside this place is warm. Outside it starts to pour. It's too cold whoa. For you, here and now. So let me hold, whoa. Both your hands in the holes of my sweater.'♡💙
Relationships: Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running) & Original Male Character(s), Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Louis [Twdg] x my male ocs stuff 💙♡ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710826
Kudos: 4





	1. ♡ Gentleness & Loving Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> These are One-shots of extra stuff that didn't happen in the Fanfiction 'This Is Why We Bleed', after that fanfic, slightly like a sequel & before that one-shot 'Consensual Intimacy' ♡ 
> 
> So I hope that you all enjoy/love reading this 💙💜

It was raining out there, that night being dark and very cold. So they headed inside, where it's warm. 

Both guys walked into their room, shutting that door behind them. It's closed now, although not locked. 

They just stayed there, standing, and staring at each other. Now there's just silence between them, it was nice, strangely enough. They could still hear that rain from outside, other than that it was only quietness. 

Until Rai decided to do something, that he's been wanting to try for awhile now. He was wondering how Louis will feel about it, there was one way to find out..

Rai got closer to him, pushing Louis against the wall. Thankfully, they are the same height, at eye level to each other. 

After that, he does something else as well, before Louis could talk or say anything really. 

He leaned in and kissed him, feeling Louis's soft lips against his own, again. He loved it. He pulled that other male's coat off those shoulders and down Louis's arms. That coat didn't fall yet, it was just hanging there. He kept kissing him. He deepened it, slowly. Although he doesn't rush this at all, that slightly passionate moment. 

Louis hummed softly. He almost moaned in Rai's mouth, against this dark haired male's lips. His stare was on him, while he was a bit flustered already. He blushed deeply, a reddish shade on his dark skin. 

Rai smiled at that, against Louis's lips. He hums out himself. He pulled away, for just a second. 

Then, he gave him another kiss, deepening it more and putting his tongue in Louis's slightly opened mouth. 

It was all getting heated with his leg in between that other male's legs. 

Louis let out a moan in shock. His eyes widened. He kinda liked it, this new sensation. But he also was afraid, nervous and unsure. On how to feel. It felt good, although he was scared. He hasn't been with a guy, or anyone for that matter (not counting that crush he had on Clementine once), until Rai. 

He snapped out of it. Out of these thoughts in his faded mind. He gripped onto Rai's arm. 

Rai noticed that. He touched him for a bit. He puts his fingers through Louis's hair, those dreads, gently too. 

Louis seemed to appreciate that gentleness, this slight affection from him. 

They both pull apart from that kiss, finally after a minute or so. Both of them are breathing, it mixed together. 

Rai stared at him, silently, into Louis's eyes. 

Louis breathed quietly, still blushing at that closeness, although loving it too. 

They are very close to each other. 

Rai started kissing Louis's neck, in a gentle way again. He was leaving a slight mark on that skin. He moved this other male's long sleeved green shirt down slightly. 

He kissed Louis's collarbone. He marked him there too. He also lifted it upwards (while he did that), which showed more skin. Of Louis's lower stomach and faint v-line. 

Louis shivered at that. "..R-Rai." he said to him, in a quiet way. It was low and silent as well. He gazed over at Rai. "Wait, I.." 

Rai stares at him, noticing all this. "What's wrong? I thought that you wanted it." 

Louis had his stare on him too. His blush also darkened. "I-I do, it's just that..I haven't done this before.." 

Rai nodded at that. His eyes softened, with a reassuring smile, filled with gentleness. "Oh, we don't have to do anything tonight." 

"Really?" Louis was shocked but relieved. 

Rai was nodding again. "Yeah, we can just cuddle." 

Louis felt better at hearing that from this other male. That they didn't need to have sex yet. 

They get on the bed, both lying down on it. They cuddled now, nuzzled against each other. Lovingly, in an embrace that's just as warm. 

Both of them are staring at one another again.

Rai had a smile towards him, holding Louis close. His arms wrapped around him, although not too tightly. 

Louis smiled now, shyly again. He always seems to act this way around him. Although he also feels calm and comfortable with Rai. He snuggled on him. 

Both guys felt warmer than ever before as they're cuddling. Eventually, they fall asleep together, peacefully even. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡⚣


	2. Staying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'The night is blind. So hard to find. The way back home. Losing grip. But it's worth the risk. To brave the cold. No matter where you go I'll find you. No matter where you go I'll find you. Hold on for your life. Hold on for your life. It can't be time. I won't say goodbye. Hold on for your life. Hold on for your life. It can't be time. I won't say goodbye. Hold on. Hold on. For your life. Hold on. Hold on. For your life. The fear in me. Is pulling deep. But I will escape. The hands of fate. Before it knows. No matter where you go I'll find you. No matter where you go I'll find you. I'll find you. Hold on for your life. Hold on for your life. It can't be time. I won't say goodbye. Hold on for your life. Hold on for your life. It can't be time. I won't say goodbye. Hold on. Hold on. For your life. Hold on. Hold on. For your life. No matter where you go I'll find you. No matter where you go I'll find you. No matter where you go I'll find you.'

_Nothing could be heard but that deafening silence, that deadly quietness. A chilly breeze on his skin. His breathing came out shaky. His heartbeat racing, almost ringing in his ears. His dreads covered part of his face while he looked down at him._

_His blood ran_ **_cold_ ** _as his heart dropped when he realized what had happened and what's gonna happen next._

_It was like a feeling like he has never felt before. A_ **_sadness_ ** _and sorrow filled him, quietly suffering inside._

_Louis had his stare on him, silently. He watched as Rai was dying in his arms, slowly._

_Rai tried to hide everything, his emotions deep inside. He was afraid, slightly scared. But he doesn't show it. Now not. Not with Louis._

_He breathed heavily, in a quiet way. His blue eyes on him, in a silent softness. There's still warmth there and on his pale skin. Although it seemed to be fading away, just as much as his breathing. He kept his eyes open. He smiled softly and sadly towards him._

_"It'll be okay, Lou. Everything is gonna be alright." he said to him. He whispered this to Louis, that to give the other male hope._

_Louis had a slight smile, or at least tries to, for him. But it faded away just as it came. He can't._

_He didn't want to be lied to. He wanted Rai to stay with him, he's already lost so many._

_"No, it's not.."_

_"Shh, you'll be fine. You're still alive. Live for me." Rai said, whispering softer than before. His voice was low and silent, a quiet tone laced in there._

_Louis leaned on him, getting even closer to Rai. He closed his eyes, trying not to cry. He holds him, like he was holding on for his life, to his lover. It was strange yet nice, to call Rai that. To think of him this way._

_He listened to Rai's heartbeat and breathing that was slower now._

_"Please, I can't lose you too. Don't die, don't leave me. Stay with me, Rai." Louis said, his voice almost breaking. Just like his heart._

_Rai felt the same way, hearing that from Louis's voice. His own heart nearly breaks, like broken and shattered glass, from his own sadness. He didn't want Louis to suffer, especially mentally. He was hurting himself, emotionally and physically._

_His wound was bleeding out badly, his blood dripped down onto the ground. Which stainted it into a crimson red. That bite on his arm had numbed though, him not even feeling that pain anymore. He feels so sleepy, he shuts his eyes for a second. Then, he reopened them._

_"..Louis."_

_"Rai.."_

_Louis knew that they were at the end of their life together, it was nice while it lasted.._

_Rai touched him, gently, comforting Louis in his last moments alive. He had another smile, giving him a small kiss, then he was pulling off his scarf. He wraps that black scarf around Louis's neck, like he had done before, just like last time._

_"There, it's yours now. You can have it, that will keep you warm at night, instead of me." He tried to laugh, but he coughed, some blood dripping down from his mouth and lips. He knows that he's dying, his breathing barely there and his eyes nearly closing._

_Louis held Rai's hand, although not too tightly. He stares at him. His eyes had a sad expression, a faded darkness in them. He pulled Rai even closer than before._

_"Promise me that you'll find happiness again. That you will stay alive." Rai asked of him._

_Louis nodded at that, unable to talk._

_Rai didn't seem to mind. He smiled, one last time. After that, he closed his darkened eyes, shutting them now. He died in Louis's arms._

_Louis finally cries in that silence, which surrounds him and the corpse of his now dead lover._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

That is until he opened his eyes again. 

Now Louis sat upwards, looking around.

Louis noticed that he wasn't outside, but inside. In his room. He was lying in his bed, slightly leaning. 

He saw that it was still night, darker and colder out there. He lays back down, on his back. He gazed over, at the ceiling now. He was thinking, being in his thoughts. He felt his dark skin, on his soft face. He had been crying in his sleep, from that nightmare he had. He thought of Rai, then he looked, noticing that this other male was still asleep in the bed across the room from him. 

Louis sighed in relief, relaxing a bit, his own heartbeat was calm. He let out a deep breath, trying to feel better fully. Although it was hard to do that. He felt relieved but still shaken. He remembered each and every detail from that bad dream, of this nightmare. 

He closed his eyes and shut them tightly. He cried silently again, tears falling down. 

Rai opens his eyes. He heard him. He gets off there. He walked over to Louis. 

Louis noticed him, looking away to hide the fact that he's been crying, still sad. "..s-sorry, did I wake you up? Sorry again, Rai." 

"It's alright, Lou. You did, but it's fine. I heard you, are you crying? Are you okay? Don't lie to me ethier." 

"Ok, fine. Yeah, I am. I'm not okay. Not really. I had a nightmare." Louis told him. 

"What was it about?" Rai replied at that, asking him this. 

"..it was about you. You died in it. In my arms.." 

Rai gets an expression filled with sadness. His eyes were softened. He got on there with him, getting closer to Louis. "Oh..it's okay, everything is alright. It will be. Because I'm alive and so are you. Neither of us are dead, we're still breathing." He pulled him over. He wrapped his arms around Louis now. He comforted him. 

Louis stayed there, secretly loving that closeness. He takes in that warmth from him. He listened to this other male's quiet heartbeat and soft, silent breathing. He felt calmer with him already, taking in Rai's scent and a warm feeling from him. That wasn't cold at all ethier. Not like in the nightmare. 

Rai does the same thing. He took in everything. He was holding him close. He stared at Louis, silently. He breathed quietly. He hummed softly, peacefully. His eyes shaded blue on him, staying on Louis. 

Louis was feeling better, a calmness in his heart now. He had his stare on Rai again too. 

Rai had a smile as well. He made him lay down, gently. He kissed him, also with such gentleness and affection, lovingly. Just like how he feels for him. All his feelings came out. 

Louis felt the same way, kissing Rai too, pulling that other male on him. He puts his fingers through Rai's raven black hair, in a gentle way just like him. 

Both guys close their eyes. They kept that kiss going for a bit longer, almost passionately now, full of comfort and love for each other. 

Eventually, after awhile it seemed like, they pulled apart. 

That moonlight shined down on them, through the window, it illuminated these guys on their skin and bodies (which are different compared to each other) in dim lighting. 

They stay like that, in this nice silence and peaceful presence between them. It was warmer than ever, with one another. Both guys are lying down together eventually. They cuddled, nuzzled slightly against each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥️💜


	3. Life Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Come to me. In the night hours. I will wait for you. And I can't sleep. 'Cause thoughts devour. Thoughts of you consume. I can't help but love you. Even though I try not to. I can't help but want you. I know that I'd die without you. Stay with me a little longer. I will wait for you. Shadows creep. And want grows stronger. Deeper than the truth. I can't help but love you. Even though I try not to. I can't help but want you. I know that I'd die without you. I can't help but be wrong in the dark. 'Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts. 'Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts. I can't help but love you. Even though I try not to. I can't help but want you. I know that I'd die without you. I can't help but be wrong in the dark. 'Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts.'
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××
> 
> Remember in episode 3, during that scene with Louis and Clementine [craving stuff into that piano & kissing], well this is like all that. Just with Rai & Louis. ♡💙

It was a dark and cold night, like always, a chilly breeze came in there ever so slightly in that room. 

There was a nice silence between them. 

Rai had sat down, next to Louis. He heard it as that other male played this piano beautifully. It filled the quietness. He was loving it. Like he usually does, during those nights with him. He also hummed softly to it's lovely tune. 

Louis was hearing that. He noticed it. He smiled at this other male. He was staring at him, at Rai's appearance. That raven black hair and pale white skin, especially these blue eyes that he loved. 

Rai had a smile as well. He also has a stare on him, gazing over at Louis's dark skin and those dreads with his softened eyes. He was noticing all these details of his lover, getting a warm feeling in him. 

Louis grinned happily, trying to hide how slightly flustered he was, from Rai's staring. 

Rai just laughed at that, in a softened tone of voice. 

Louis takes out his knife. He craved his initial, an 'L' into the wood of that piano. He gave this knife to Rai. 

Rai was craving now, putting his own initial there next to Louis. He craved an 'R', then he craves a + sign in between their initials and a heart around them. 

Louis noticed that, his blush darkened again. Although he was still smiling, feeling a bit happy. Especially with him. 

Rai gave the knife back to him, then he was standing. He reached out, over to Louis now. 

Louis kept his smile, putting his own hand in Rai's, letting himself be pulled. 

Rai was pulling him upwards onto his feet with him. He puts on that record player. 

After that, he turned around to him. 

They walked to the middle of that room and stopped there. 

Both guys started slow dancing as soft music played in the background. 

Rai smiled again, softly and lovingly, even warmly. He pulled him over. He was holding him close as they slowly danced, staying in that rhythm. He stared at him, silently, into Louis's eyes. He breathed quietly. He puts his fingers through Louis's hair now, gently. He leaned in and kissed him, also with gentleness. He loves him. He liked to be that way towards him, this other male that he feels affection and love for. 

Louis hums against Rai's lips. He closed his eyes, for a second. He blushed a bit, into a slight reddish shading. He appreciated how gentle that Rai was being for him. 

They both are taking in this warmth now, also sweet scents, from each other again. 

Rai deepened it, only slightly, just for a few seconds longer. After awhile it seemed, he pulled apart to talk. 

He was staring deeply into his lover's eyes. He has another smile now. 

"I love you, Louis, with all my heart." 

Louis was still blushing, although he also smiled even more as happiness filled him. "..I love you too, Rai." 

Rai still had a smile. He holds him again. 

They stayed close, peacefully, for the rest of that night. Both guys feel warmer than ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet ♡ 
> 
> So I hope that you loved/enjoyed reading it 💙💜


End file.
